For Who Could Ever Love a Beast
by Sweeney1999
Summary: After the death of his mother and father, Gohan was left broken and alone. He was confused and alone, and turned down the path of drugs. Working for Bulma, getting high off of weed everyday- life was good. Until Bulma sprung on him that he had to get his diploma or she'd fire him...and with his habits, he'd never get hired again. So he goes. What happens when he meets Videl? GxV


**A/N: Let's start off this new story right- extra-long chapter! (To compensate for my impossible updating times).**

**Gohan POV**

Most people would think that I live a life worse than death. I, however, think my life is pretty awesome. At the age of four, I discovered a truth about myself- I'm part alien. Part Earthling, part Saiyan (and extreme warrior race that has long since been extinct). And, because of my father's heritage, as well as mine, we attracted other worldly visitors. Frequently. Visitors, that didn't want to visit- they wanted my father dead, or world domination, or to simply just kill everyone.

But it was always okay, because I would train, and my dad would train, and he'd beat the bad guys. Until one day, when that fake reality all came crashing down. A man (if you could even call him that) named Cell, born in the lab of my father's enemies, the Red Ribbon Army, decided to rear his ugly head into the world. Cell was, by far, the strongest villain we had ever faced. He could regrow himself from one single cell-he was like a never ending nightmare. All of my father's friends, my father, and myself fought him. I was the one who came out on top- surpassing even my father's energy levels early on in my fight. But, I rapidly grew cocky- and in the end, my father died, sacrificing himself to save Earth. All for nothing too. Because a part of Cell lived- and with every ounce of my strength, I ended him. After my fight, I learned of even more heartbreaking news- my mother had been killed by Cell, before any of us Z- Fighters had even fought him. So there I was, and orphan. I was only eleven.

I was lucky though. I had godparents who took me in- but sadly, even their generosity couldn't mend the extent to which I was broken. I left their house when I was 13- and even though my godfather, Vegeta, could have come looking for me, he never did. He probably figured that I needed my space-that I needed to figure things out the Saiyan way. I did the exact opposite- I took the cowardly way out. I turned to drugs. At first it was just simple over the counter cigarettes (you can get a lot by telling everyone that you're Bulma Briefs' godson) and a few swigs of booze every now and then. And the pain went away- so I went back to Bulma's- not as her godson, but as her employee. At the age of 14, I became the executive engineer for Capsule Corps, and I eventually earned up enough money to rent an apartment. But, for the first few weeks, I was homeless. And that's where I was introduced to pot- or weed, or marijuana, whatever you want to call it. And boy, did it do the job better than the cigarettes (and when you combined them, it was like heaven).

So there I was, with my weed, and my cigarettes, and my occasional lick of alcohol…and I was loving every second of it. Then, one day, while I was taking my bi-hourly hit, I thought _I wonder if I could make this stuff any stronger. _So I tested it- it only took a few hours of my work day to figure out that, yes, I could. So, I invented, and started to grow, my new weed. Essentially, it's weed, but twice as strong, the only side effect being the smell (no red eyes, no munchies), and I took it with me everywhere. I was 16 when I invented it. Since then, I've smoked 2,912 joints- four a day, every day, for two years. Sadly, I didn't know, that on my 2, 913th, my life would change.

* * *

It was about an hour after my last hit, when Bulma decided to call me into her office. I walked into her office, noticing that it hadn't changed since the last time I had been in there- about a month ago.

"Hi, Gohan. Could you take a seat?" Bulma asked, slightly serious. I sat down in one of the beige chairs in front of her desk.

"What's this about, Bulma?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She knew about my addiction, so it couldn't be about that.

"I want to talk to you about your education," Bulma started.

"What education? I haven't had any since mom died," I shot back quickly. She flinched- I had spoken too loudly.

"I know, Gohan. That's why I want to talk to you about it. Now, I know you don't need any more education- hell, you were doing calculus at 8. But…I do think it would be a good idea to get your high school diploma," she said, attempting to keep eye contact with me. I fell back into my seat.

"You want me to…WHAT?!" I yelled, my blue eyes shining with anger (after my parents died, and I got into drugs, I decided to let them remain blue- an act of rebellion and anger).

"I want you to get your diploma. It'd be a good idea. I mean, if you ever end- Gohan Son, sit down this minute!" she yelled, because I had started to walk off.

"No, I will not sit! You want me to do the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of! I don't need one!" I yelled.

"What about when I die? And I give company to Trunks? I could very well tell him to fire you right on the spot," Bulma challenged. I raised an eyebrow, and cocked my head.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your godson. The ONLY heir of your best friend, your dead best friend. If you were to fire me, I'd crash and burn, and you know it!" I yelled, although it wasn't true at all. I'd be perfectly fine without her.

"Either take it or leave it, Gohan. Either you go to Orange Star High School in Satan City, or I fire you and report you to the cops for illegal marijuana use," Bulma challenged. I snorted.

"Really Bulma? The police? Do you honestly think they could stop me? I'm the strongest person on this planet."

"But do you want to be a fugitive? On the run from the entire world? Like Cell?" Bulma suggested. My eyes widened.

"Did you just…Did you just _**COMPARE **_me…ME, of all people, to CELL?!" I yelled through my teeth, getting closer to her face with each word. She gulped, but didn't back down.

"Take it or leave it, Gohan," Bulma repeated. I backed up out her face.

"I'll do it…but I just want you to know something," I accepted.

"What?" Bulma questioned.

"I hate you." And with that, I walked out of her office, and up to the roof, to smoke another joint.

* * *

The next week was the worst week I had ever experienced. Monday through Thursday I was forced to take meaningless entrance exams, all of them taking me half an hour to complete (one of supervisors even tried to tell me to stay longer, and actually try- I just brushed past her). I continued to go and work at Capsule Corp every day, but I didn't speak to Bulma once (which is quite hard to do, because I'm the executive engineer). Friday and Saturday were the two days it took for the school to process my exams- and when I went to my desk on Sunday, I found a sticky note attached to my lamp.

_You got in. 100% on all exams. They don't know about your addiction- obviously- so don't make it too obvious on Monday. School is from 8:00-2:30 every day. You'll be working for me part time on week days, and full on weekends- Don't worry you'll still get full pay. Good luck tomorrow- Bulma._

_ Just great _I thought to myself _Not only did I get in, but I aced all of my exams. The teachers will think I'm a nerd. _I followed my normal work schedule that day- work until 9, smoke, work until lunch, smoke, work until 3, smoke, work until 6, smoke and then leave. When I arrived home, I ate enough food for an army (after mom died, I learned to cook- not nearly as good as hers, but it was sufficient enough). I watched TV for a while, before I got up and pulled a few beers out of the fridge. There was nothing like watching a televised sport with a beer in your hand. When the game ended, it was 10, so I decided to go to bed (might as well get a decent amount of sleep before I went to bed). I set my alarm for 7, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was one that would be described as hectic. My alarm woke me up…It was so loud and unexpected that I accidentally smashed it to bits. Then, I proceeded to drink some coffee, watered down with half a bottle of beer. Ah, nothing like beer in the morning. From there, I took a quick shower, and changed into my clothes- a blue, red and white stripped tank top with dessert cargo shorts and a black baseball cap turned backwards. I figured it was about 7:30 by then, so I stuffed some lunch money in my pocket, as well as an emergency baggie of drugs (I could go a whole day without it, right?) and headed out my window, flying towards Satan City.

* * *

I saw a few petty accidents while flying- a cat up a tree, a three car pileup on the high way- things like that. But when I made it over central Satan City, I saw one that was a bit more major. There was a bank robbery, with police cars turned over and robbers with ski masks and machine guns. Now, normally, I wouldn't get involved- I would let them get away, and it'd be over. But, maybe it was the fact that I hadn't saved anyone for seven years, or that I needed to feel like I had a purpose, but I flew down. I landed on a rooftop first, and, just to get the adrenaline pumping, I decided to go Super. So, I took of my hat, laid it on the ground, and changed- my black hair changing to a golden yellow, my power level rising to levels never reached by any human. I put my hat back on, then I jumped down, and approached the bad guys- wordlessly.

"Now, kid. I know that you want to help those idiotic police over there, but I don't want to hurt you. Now, just leave, and we can all pretend that this never happened," the robber told me, trying to persuade me to back down. I kept walking.

"Kid," he warned. I kept walking. "Fine then, you asked for it," he said, before firing his machine gun at me. _I knew it. They always say they won't do something, and then they go ahead and do it. Such idiots _I thought to myself, as I walked closer to him, catching all of the incoming bullets. He kept firing, confusion riddled on his face. _Why on Earth does he have that retarded look on his face? _I wondered- until I realized something- I was moving my hands so fast- catching the bullets- that it looked like I was just walking forward. I smirked at my superiority. He shot at me for about fifteen more seconds, enough time for me to get right in his face. He stopped firing.

"I believe these are yours," I said, throwing the bullets in his face. I then punched him in the face, square on the nose. His two lackeys, not believing what just happened, decided to shoot at me as well. I walked to the one on the left, and grabbed him on the ear, dragging him closer towards the guy on the right, who had stopped firing. The third guy tried to run, but he was much too slow. I soon grasped him by the ear as well. Then, I cupped my two hands around their respectful ears, and banged their skulls together. I heard a loud crack, and then fell limp in my arms. No, they weren't dead…yet. I swung them over my shoulder, and picked up the first guy with my other arm, dragging the two to the police hiding behind the turned over police cars.

"This guy has a broken nose," I said dropping my first victim. "These two most likely have some breakage on their skulls, and a concussion," I said, dropping the other two at the officer's feet. I started to walk off, but then the police officer shouted, "Hey! Who are you?"

"I'm no one. You'll never see me again. This was a onetime thing, just to loosen up the muscles," I answered, before I rocketed off into the air, back towards Orange Star High School.

* * *

I landed on the roof, and because I hadn't done it sooner, I reverted from my Super Saiyan state. I had no way of telling what time it was, so I just headed out the door, and down the stairs, to the second floor. I then went to the first floor, and quickly located the office.

"Hello, sweetie. What do you need?" the receptionist asked me.

"I'm new here, I need my schedule," I said, as polite as I could manage.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Gohan. Gohan Son," I answered. She typed my name into the computer, and sure enough, she found, and printed my schedule.

"Here you go. Now, your first class is up stairs. I'm sure you can find someone to tell you where your next class is, and where to find your locker," she said.

"Yeah, whatever," I responded, walking out of the office. As soon as I walked out, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. _Just my luck_, _no time to smoke _I thought as I quickly made my way up the stairs, finding my classroom all the way down the hall. I opened the door, to discover a large classroom, with about 30 students talking amongst themselves. They all stopped talking when I walked into the room. I quickly located the teacher, and walked up to him, showing him my schedule.

"I'm new here. My name is Gohan," I whispered quickly, handing him my schedule.

"Ah, yes. Um…there's only one seat available. Next to Erasa, that girl there," the teacher said, pointing to a peppy blonde girl.

"Right," I slightly groaned, walking away from him, up the small steps, and to my seat, next to the girl. I sat there for a few minutes, before the girl, Erasa, turned to me.

"Hi! I'm Erasa, who're you?" she asked with a bubbly (annoying) voice.

"Uh…I'm Gohan," I said, trying to give off an impression of annoyance.

"Oh, nice name. So where'd you go to school before this?" Erasa asked. I sighed, and rolled my eyes, hunching over the desk, laying my head on my crossed arms.

"Look, as much as I'd like to tell you, I'm really fucking tired, so I'm just going to go back to sleep…we'll continue this later," I responded quite rudely, closing my eyes. I could feel the shock on her face through my closed eyes, but I didn't bother to look. Eventually she turned away, and continued talking to her friends. The bell rang again, the late bell, and the door burst open. I peeked open one of my eyes to discover that a girl had burst through the door, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, sir. There was a situation at the bank," she explained. The teacher nodded, and she ascended up the stairs, to her seat- which just so happened to be right next to Erasa, two seats away from me. I closed my eye again. Once she was all settled, she looked over in my direction, and pointed at me.

"Who's that?" she asked Erasa.

"New kid. His name is Gohan, and he's quite rude," Erasa answered. I could hear the frown in her voice, because I was mean to her.

"What happened to his shoulder?" the girl asked. I frowned in my fake slumber. I remember when I had received that scar- it almost cost me my arm…Cell, and his evil ways.

"You know, it's not very nice to be nosy about other people's scars," I whispered in their general direction, my eyes remaining closed. I then opened my eyes, to see shock clearly written on both of their faces. "I mean I could ask you the real reason why you were late to class, but I bet you wouldn't that to be publically known either, so I'll stay out of it," I continued, sitting up now. Her mouth was slightly agape still, while Erasa just had wide eyes. I leaned over Erasa's desk and closed her mouth with my finger.

"Now, I know I'm beautiful, but please refrain from openly gaping at me. Thank you," I said, sitting back in my chair properly. She blushed profusely, and swallowed a few times before speaking.

"I'll have you know, that I meant what I said. I really was late because of the bank robbery- I work for the police," she said, defending herself. That's when Erasa decided to speak up.

"That's right, Videl here works for the police, because of her dad and her strength," Erasa said, nodding.

"Oh, so you got work because daddy helped you? How sweet," I fake cooed.

"I wouldn't talk to her like that, and I most certainly wouldn't talk about her dad like that, either," a blonde boy from behind Videl spoke up.

"Oh and why's that? Is her dad a military commander or something?" I sneered.

"No, he's the man who beat Cell," the boy answered. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. _That is sooooo impossible. I can't even begin to describe how __**impossible **__that is…I'd have to be like…one year old…and that for sure didn't happen! Unless…he's talking about dad…but dad would never do something like that…_ I processed in my mind.

"Uh…um…could you specify…just exactly, who he is?" I squeaked.

"You're scared now, huh. Yeah, that's right, her dad is Hercule Satan," the boy told me. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what the guy had said. _Hercule Satan…Hercule Satan…Who the fuck is Hercule Satan?!...wait…was he that guy…the afro guy…? _I thought, before remembering one of the camera people from so long ago mentioning a Hercule. I just about fell out of my chair, laughing. I began crying, the laughing hurt so badly, but it was so funny. _They think…they think that…that blubbering buffoon is the man who beat Cell…I don't know whether to feel hurt, or laugh my ass some more _I thought, as I regained my composure, lightly coughing.

"Hmm, right, Hercule Satan. Very scary," I said, trying not to laugh from the idiocy of my statement.

"Why were you laughing, then?" the black haired girl, Videl, asked.

"Oh…um…just an inside joke," I answered, trying not to die of laughter.

"About my father? "She whisper yelled.

"Listen, as much as I'd love to tell you, you should probably start paying attention to the lesson- wouldn't want that pretty face to fall behind, now would we?" I said, smirking.

"You aren't exactly paying attention, either," Videl challenged. I glanced at the board. It was a review problem, from Algebra 2- something I'd learned eons ago.

"I already know it," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Everybody knows this, it's review from Algebra 2. You'll have to pay attention in a few minutes, when the professor actually starts teaching," the blonde guy from behind Videl piped up. I looked back at the board again, to see what we would be learning. I was astonished to learn they were beginning to learn Calculus, part A. _I learned this stuff when I was eight…how am I ever going to cope with my boredom? _I wondered to myself.

"Already know it," I said, leaning my chair back on its hind legs.

"What, do you have to retake this class or something? From your old school?" Videl wondered.

"No. I just already know it," I said, being secretive.

"But that's impossible!" Videl yelled, causing the whole class to look at her. She shrunk into her seat. The teacher took it as a good time to go over the review problem. I leaned behind Erasa and over to Videl and whispered, "Just because you don't know something, doesn't mean I can't. I'm not as stupid as I look…You'd be surprised of the things I can do." She didn't turn around, but her eyes widened. Sadly, my luck was running short today.

"Ah…you…um, Mr. Gohan. Would you mind explaining to me how I got this answer?" the teacher, Mr. Simmons I remembered, asked. I sat straight in my chair again, and quickly glanced at the board. _Easy._

"You factored, and then you took the zeroes of your answer, getting negative 3 and 5 rather than 3 and negative 5," I explained, within a matter of seconds. Mr. Simmons looked shocked.

"Um…right. Good job, Gohan," he congratulated, looking quite shocked. The rest of the class just looked at me, not expecting me to answer so quickly. I just smirked, before deciding to sleep my way through the rest of the period. After the class was over, and turned to Erasa.

"Hey…um...I'm sorry about earlier…could you help me find my next class?" I asked, pulling out the puppy dog pout, handing her my schedule.

"Uh, sure," she said before looking at the paper in her hand. Her eyes widened, before she started smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"All of your classes are with me, Videl and Sharpener," she answered, handing me my schedule.

"And who?" I asked, having no idea who Sharpener was.

"Him," she said, pointing to the blonde guy from earlier. "So just stick with us all day."

"Okay," I said, putting up a front. On the inside, I was saying _Oh great._

* * *

The rest of my day, until lunch that is, went the same way the beginning went- I would introduce myself to the teacher, my luck would be low and I'd have to sit next to Erasa, then the teacher would ask me a question when they thought I wasn't paying attention (which I wasn't), and I'd answer it correctly, class would end, and then I'd follow the three to my next class. However, after fourth period, things were different- it was lunch time.

"Okay, Gohan, its lunch now. You can get a lunch…or…pretty much do whatever you want, just make sure you're back at school by 12:45 for fifth period. Meet us five minutes before that in the cafeteria so that we can show you where class is," Erasa explained to me as I walked out of my history class.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys later," I said, walking quickly away from her and the others, towards the direction of the roof. I shoved my way through the oncoming crowd of students and found the door to the roof. I opened it and walked up the few steps that were required to make it to the actual roof. I let out a huge sigh, before sitting down, leaning up against an air conditioning unit, pulling my bag of weed out of my pocket (for it seemed that I couldn't go a full day without any). Within seconds I was smoking it, the drugs' effects already taking affect. Even though I had been smoking it for years, it still had the same affect- it dulled the pain, it relieved the stress, it made me so **ignorant **that everything would just go away… and that was he desired effect. I stayed up there for a good half hour- the entire bag gone by then. I had no idea what time it was, because I didn't have a watch or a phone, so I just decided to leave the roof, and if still possible, get some lunch.

I walked out the door, and down to the first floor, where the cafeteria was. I saw a clock on the wall inside, and noticed it was 12:30- I still had ten minutes, and the lunch line was nearly invisible. I walked up, and ordered a few slices of pizza, leaving me with only 60 cents left. _Well…where on Earth am I going to sit…certainly not with Erasa and her group…not outside, I don't want to deal with any monkey brained jocks…Hmm, what's that room over there? _I wondered, as my eyes darted towards a small room off to the side of the cafeteria. It wasn't labeled Teacher's Lounge, or Staff only, so I decided to go inside. There was a long white hallway that I had to walk through, before I actually got to the room portion of the place. It was a classroom- a very old one- it looked like it hadn't been used in years. And in the front, by the white board, there was an old grand piano- the only thing wrong with it being that it was cloaked in a fine layer of dust. I walked over to it and set my pizza down on the closed lid.

I hadn't played in years- since mom died. It was one of the few activities that she let me do that was fun. I still remembered the last song I had played- Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven…it was mom's favorite, and mine as well. _I wonder if I can still do this…_I thought as I placed my hands in the ready position. I started, both hands moving, my foot light on the pedal. It was as if I had never stopped. The notes flew off of my fingers, and at one point I had stopped looking, closing my eyes. I don't know if it was out of fear, for possible mistake, or joy, because in after all of this time I hadn't forgotten any of it. I played all of it, perfectly, and by the time I was done, my pizza was cold and the bell had rung.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," a voice said from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin- I hadn't even noticed another ki signature in the room. I turned around, and low and behold, there was Videl.

"You just met me, I doubt that you'd know anything about me," I replied, standing up from the stool and picking up my cold pizza.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, time for class. We have English and then P.E," Videl explained.

"We're seniors and we still have P.E?" I asked, walking out the door with her.

"You take a quarter of P.E every year…A full year by the time you're done with school," she said, walking with me towards the English room.

"Where are the two blondes?" I asked, suddenly becoming aware of just **how **much I smelled like weed.

"I told them to go to class, that I'd find you," she said, sniffing at the air like she smelt something…most likely me.

"What's that smell?" Videl asked, still smelling.

"What smell?" I asked, nonchalantly, trying to save my own ass from the junior cop.

"It smells like weed…and it's coming off of you," Videl said, her tone strictly serious.

"I wonder why that is," I said, playing it cool. _I've done this before…I can do it again. _She stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"You smell like it, but you don't seem like it…your eyes aren't red…but you did have like three slices of pizza," she said, raising any eyebrow.

"I was hungry, and I'm a growing boy, what more can you say?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. She glared at me, and continued walking- but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Once in my seat in English class, I immediately heard whispers from Videl and Erasa (of course, I was "sleeping").

"Erasa?" Videl poked Erasa.

"Yeah?" Erasa whispered back.

"Does Gohan smell like anything?" Videl asked. Instead of questioning Videl's oddness, Erasa turned in my general direction and sniffed. She turned back to Videl and said, "Yeah. He smells like weed. Why?"

"Just confirming my suspicions," Videl answered.

"What, you thought Gohan was a pot head? Because he was getting all of those answers right?" Erasa wondered.

"No, but that would explain a lot. I just smelled it, and he was the only one around," Videl explained.

"So what are you going to do? Turn him into the cops or something?" Erasa asked.

"No, I have something better planned out," Videl said, ending the conversation. Underneath my closed eyelids, I rolled my eyes. _What could she possibly do to me?_

* * *

English was possibly the best class that whole day- the teacher decided not to call on me. But, sadly, that meant that P.E. was next…like seriously, P.E. as a senior? I shadowed the group to the locker rooms, and then followed Sharpener into the boys' one. He showed me where my locker was…right next to his. _Just great._

"Here. We're playing baseball today, you'll need something that you can actually run in," he said, handing me a pair of basketball shorts.

"Um, yeah, no. I can run just fine in these, motioning to my cargo shorts.

"Yeah right. Well, when you can't run the bases, don't come crying to me. Oh, and here," he said, handing me a bottle of AXE and a piece of gum. I raised my eyebrow, sticking the gum in my mouth.

"Dude, you reek. If you're going to smoke pot, especially around Videl, you need to cover your tracks," Sharpener said, shoving the AXE into my hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take your gum, because I like gum, but I can manage just fine," I said, before slamming my locker shut, and walking to the gym.

* * *

As Sharpener had said, we were doing baseball- and we went straight to it too, not even doing the slightest bit of stretches (not like I needed them). Out on the baseball diamond, people got into a line to be awaited to be picked by their captains- who were Videl and Sharpener. Oddly enough, I was one of the last to be picked (and I use picked lightly).

"Here, Videl. I already have enough. You can have the pot-head," Sharpener said, smirking in my direction, while I glared at him.

"Oh, fuck off, Sharpener," Videl said, walking into the dug-out. I followed her in, sitting down next to her.

"You know…It'd be a good idea for me to go first…you know, just to get it over with…because after all, I'm a worthless pothead," I said, laying on my persuasion skills.

"Do whatever you want Gohan," Videl said, waving her hand. I smirked before grabbing a helmet and a bat, walking up to the plate. When Sharpener, who just happened to be pitcher, saw me come out as first batter, he just about died.

"What are you doing, Videl? Letting a druggie like him go first? I bet he can't even hit the ball, probably why he needs the helmet- to protect his brain, so he'll remember his name," Sharpener taunted, most of it not even making sense. But, just because it didn't make sense, didn't mean I could take an opportunity to shut his big mouth. I took off the helmet, and threw it towards the ground, hard, causing it to embed itself in the dirt.

"Well come on then, Sharpie! Why don't you throw the ball? Right at me? Do it!" I yelled, getting into my batting stance. He raised an eyebrow at my discarded helmet before smirking, and throwing a fast ball right down the line. For me, it was going about as slow as a snail…but I later learned that it was going about 90 miles an hour. I hit it, as hard as I could…just to give Sharpener a few kicks. The ball flew over the fence, flying into the distance…that, and my bat broke. My metal bat broke- not dented, but broke, straight in half, a nearly impossible feat for a wooden bat, let alone a metal bat…but I was a Saiyan, so it was like flicking a fly off of my skin. I dropped the bat, lightly jogging around the bases, watching as the outfielders searched the sky for the ball, and Sharpener, not moving out of shock. Once I made my rounds, I picked up the two parts of my bat, and walked up to Sharpener.

"Never. Underestimate. Me. Again," I said, lowly, shoving the two pieces into his arms, and walking back into the dugout. My homerun was the only point put on the board that inning.

After the third strikeout, my team had to take the field, something I realized could be very fun if I made it that way- and just my luck that Sharpener had decided to bat third, with a runner on first and second.

"Better watch out Gohan, I'm sending this one to you!" Sharpener yelled, getting ready for Videl to pitch. He hit the ball, and it was sent straight to me. I jumped about 15 feet into the air, and caught that ball. _One out. _I then left an after image of myself, tagging the runner that was halfway to second. _Two outs. _I then left another after image of myself, tagging the runner who was almost to home plate. I stopped there, and turned around to face Videl.

"Three outs, our turn to bat," I said simply.

"What?" she asked.

"I caught his ball," I said, pointing to Sharpener, "And I tagged those two before they got to their base," I said, pointing to the two runners. "Our turn to bat," I said, before walking into the dugout and taking a seat. And that's how the rest of the game went. I'd get a homerun, and then I'd tag everybody out before they could get a point. By the third inning, it was 9-0, and luckily for the other team, class was over. I walked back to the locker rooms, and without uttering another word to anyone else, I walked to the roof, went Super, and flew home. I suppose, as first days go, it wasn't that bad. I'd just have to learn how to smoke pot without being noticed by a certain Videl Satan.


End file.
